This invention relates generally to power tools and more particularly to an air cooling system for the motor of an electric motor driven power tool. In one known prior art tool, air was induced into the tool in a radially inward direction and thereafter sucked through a port into the eye of an impeller where it was radially accelerated and thereafter axially expelled in a peripheral cavity formed between the motor and the tool housing as a means of cooling the motor. The severe changes in air flow direction resulted in pressure and flow losses which reduced the cooling efficiency.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus it is apparent that it would advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.